


It Started with Intruders

by Gamerright



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "virginGilbert", Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Bottle tree, Day At The Beach, Daycare, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Random - Freeform, crack almost, cursing, friendly teasing, toddler Ludwig, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: Gilbert was enjoying a nice, peaceful day when his home is invaded by two pests: Francine and Antonio.*Also as a note the shipping tag is due to the teasing being done by characters*
Relationships: Female France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up for future chapters: Gilbert, Francine, and Antonio do occasionally see each other between chapters. This is their first recent encounter that kicks everything off. Also, some scenes may be posted out of order, but I'll specify where they go.

“What the hell are you guys doing here!?” Gilbert shouted.

A lanky, jean clad leg stretched over the armrest. Attached to the leg, the brunette lazily flipped through the t.v. channels. When Gilbert walked in, he gave a little wave, a smile, and turned back to his programs. 

The other and more disruptive occupant took her slow time walking around the room. She examined the pictures on the wall and on the mantle, and her... ‘disruptions’ became prominent when she leaned over to pick something up. Gilbert hastily looked away.

Antonio and Francine. Two odd peas in a pod. Gilbert remembers that he used to play with them in elementary school. Back when Francine was less obscene and Antonio wasn’t such an oddball.

“Gil!” Francine squealed as she pointed to the picture she was holding. “Look how cute you are~” 

Gilbert knew that the doors were locked. He and his father never left the doors unlocked in case this exact situation happened. How did they get in? Why were they here? Gilbert hasn’t talked to them in _years_. 

Not intentionally anyway. After he moved away to Germany a couple of years ago, he’d figured he’d never see them again. It was best to start over with a clean slate, at least, that’s what he thought.

“Did you just ignore me? What are you two doing here? How did you even get in!?” A light throbbing was beginning to form at the base of his skull. He massaged them in the vain hope that it would go away.

“Your father let us in.” Francine replied. She continued messing with the pictures on the shelf. “He said you were being distant and he was afraid you weren’t making friends.”

“Mhm.” Antonio affirmed. 

_What the hell?_ Gilbert thought. His father knew full well why he was in his room so often. He had to apply for scholarships if he wanted a chance of getting into a better university next year. Afterall, with recent... developments, he wasn’t going to a college out of state anytime soon.

“Oh yeah! Aren’t you supposed to be going to that fancy college out of state?” Francine asked, practically reading his mind. “Blue- something, right?

“I think it's actually Green-somthing,” Antonio replied.

“Oh, really? Well, Gil, have you visited? What date do you move in?”

“None of your-!”

Before he could finish, Francine dusted off her skirt and stood, disturbing Gilbert’s thought process. 

_Why the hell is she wearing those types of clothing anyway,_ Gilbert wondered for the millionth time. What’s the point in putting on clothes if everyone can see everything anyway?

“Well, I’m done here.” She announced.

_Thank god-_

“Now for the other rooms!”

Francine pivoted on her heels and strutted past Gilbert and into the hallway. Antonio, apparently done with the t.v., got up and followed.

“What are you doing!?” Gilbert asked.

“Ooo~ Is this a baby room?” Francine asked, peeking inside. “Gil has a secret child?”

“I don’t have any children! That’s my baby brother!”

“Baby brother?” Antonio asked.

“He must be lying.”Francine declared.

“What?!” Gilbert shouted, clearly miffed.

“I clearly remember you in elementary school, proudly proclaiming that you were an only child and that you were glad you had no siblings.” Francine explained. She cooed at the sleeping child.

“So who’s the mother?” Antonio asked. He gave Gilbert a bright smile that Gilbert knew in his heart of hearts was somehow mocking him. “Someone I know?”

Gibert sighed. “I just told you, he’s my brother.”

“Well…,” Francine straightened and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She took one too many steps into Gilbert’s personal space. “If you want a kid, I wouldn’t mind giving you one.”

Alarmed, Gilbert stumbled backwards. “What the fu-”

“Shhh. Not around the boy.” Antonio held a finger to his lips.

Why was he being shushed in his own home? Only 5 minutes have passed and he was already fed up with their presence.

“Both of you, out. _Now_.”

The three moved into the hallway. Before Gilbert could kick their asses out of his home, the stupidest thing came out of Antonio’s mouth,

“Come on, Gil. Why can’t you humor her?” 

Gilbert paused and took a deep breath. The headache tingling in the back of his head was hitting him full force. Where did Father keep the aspirin?

“Why,” Gilbert started slowly. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. Why the hell did he have to explain this? “Of all people, would I decide to sleep with Francine?”

“It’s okay, Gilly~ You can say fuck. We’re adults now!” Francine chirped.

“Why not?” Antonio asked.

Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose. Did this relieve his pain? No, but he damn sure wished it did.

“Okay… How about this. Have you ever…” Somebody help him. “Fucked her?”

“Well, no-”

“Then that answers my-”

“But I’m also gay so…” Antonio paused and his eyes widened as if he had an epiphany. Gilbert had a bad feeling about this. “Are you gay Gilbert?”

“No!”

“It’s okay if you are.” Francine wrapped an arm around Gilbert’s waist, sending tingles up his spine. “I’m into all types of men. I can get a strap on if you prefer?”

“Please stop!” 

Gilbert hastily covered his face with his hands as the blood rushed to his face. His face burned even brighter as he listened to the other two laugh at his discomfort. How did the conversation go wrong so quickly? How could they say things like that with a straight face?

He froze as he heard the brunette practically whisper in his ear.

“If you need any help… Actually that sounds wrong…”Gilbert peeked through his fingers to see Antonio looking him up and down. “No, nevermind. I was right. If you ever need any help-”

“Oh my god!” Gilbert screeched, propelling himself away from the brunette. Francine and Antonio erupted into laughter.

A loud cry pierced the discomfort and merriment of the three.

“Oh no! Baby Gil is crying!” Francine quickly disappeared into the baby room.

“He’s not my kid!” 

Gilbert followed the two back into the baby room.

“Maybe Baby Gil needs his diaper changed? I used to babysit kids so I could show you the ropes.” Antonio said.

Gilbert picked the baby up. He sincerely hoped that he didn’t have to change a diaper.

“His _name_ is _Ludwig_ and I know how to change a diaper for gods sake! I’m 18.”

“It’s never too late to start learning.” Antonio said, nodding as if he had said something wise.

“And never too late to have children, but you already know that, don’t you, Gil?” Francine asked, batting her eyes.

_God. Please help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out as a what if. What if Francine and Antonio harassed Gilbert?


	2. Beach + Baggage

“Be careful, okay?” Gilbert said softly. He twisted the knob on the hose and turned back to the blue pool in front of him.

Ludwig looked down at the water nervously.

“Go ahead and sit down,” Gilbert said. He shifted the child so that Ludwig was sitting in the plastic pool. “Look.” Gilbert patted the water.

Ludwig held out a hand. He tried mimicking the movement, but his hand missed the water. He tried once again, faster this time and made a small splash. Ludwig giggled and began splashing water left and right with both hands.

Gilbert felt something warm blossom in his chest. He had been upset at first, learning he had a little brother, but Gilbert began seeing the merit in having a younger sibling. Yeah, he cried a lot, and alway wanted attention, but… he found, sometimes, he didn’t mind. He loved his new sibling… It was just a shame it had to come at the price of his education.

“Giw! Wook!” Ludwig held up a chubby hand as he tried to show Gilbert the water tricks he was doing.

“Good job, little buddy!” Gilbert smiled and ruffled his brother’s hair. Ludwig pouted, but went back to playing.

Though he had a lot of work on his hands, planning for his future, Gilbert was glad he could enjoy his summer with Ludwig. 

“Gilllbeeerrrt~!”

The smile was instantly knocked off his face. Dread began to pool in his stomach so quickly, he began to feel nauseous. 

“Gil!”

Waving like madmen as they crossed the street, Gilbert watched Antonio and Francine with increasing dread. He contemplated grabbing Ludwig and making a break for the house, but he decided against it. He was not going to run away from this.

“What’s up, Gilbert?” Antonio greeted, once they were in talking range.

“Nothing much.” Gilbert briefly scanned their attire. Antonio had abandoned his usual plaid shirt and was wearing a plain orange tee and shorts. Francine, surprisingly, was wearing a modest(for her standards) white dress.

“Well since you have nothing going on…” That wasn’t what he said.

“Let’s go to the beach!” Francine practically threw off her dress. No, wait she _did_ throw her dress and it landed on Gilbert’s face.

“Wha-!” Gilbert ripped the article of clothing off his face, catching a wink and a kiss being blown his way.

_Not again!_

“How do you like it, Gil?” Francine asked, pulling on the edge of her bikini bottom. “I heard blue was your favorite color~”

“It’s red.” Gilbert averted his eyes.

“Seems like I won this time, Fran.” Antonio said, patting his maroon red shorts.

_Shit._

“Aww!” Francine pouted. “That’s not fair, Gil. You promised to play for both teams!”

“When the he- heck did I ever promise that!?” Gilbert shouted.

“Giw?”

Gilbert fixed his attention on Ludwig once again. Watery blue eyes looked at him with worry.

“Come on, now, Lud. Don’t cry.” Gilbert smiled. “It’s okay.”

“Wah-wah.” Ludwig held out his arms.

“You wanna get out?” They had barely been outside for 10 minutes. It would be a waste...

“Wah.”

“You’re the boss.” Gilbert lifted Ludwig out of the pool.

“Oh, Tonio~ Look how sweetly he’s treating him! He makes a great father, doesn’t he?”

“Definitely.”

Gilbert glared at the two.

“What do you want?”

“We told you what we want, Gil. We want you~” 

Gilbert stood and made his way over to the front door.

“Wait!” Antonio blocked his path. “We just want to know if you want to come to the beach with us.”

“No.” Gilbert went to push past the boy, but Antonio blocked him once again.

“Come on, Gil~” Francine begged. “We wanna go to the beach with you.”

“Why are you both bothering me now, out of the blue!?” Gilbert asked, annoyed. “First you two broke into my house-”

“I told you your father let us in-” 

Gilbert ignored the blond’s interruption. “Now, you’re pestering me in front of my house? Why? Why won’t you two leave me alone?!”

“Because you look lonely.” Francine whispered.

Gilbert sharply turned to her. Lonely? Him? Since when was he ever lonely?

“What are you talking about?”

“We know you’ve been living in Germany for the past few years,” Antonio started. “And when you recently moved back, we noticed how… lonely you seemed.”

“So,” Francine said, putting her hands on her hips. “Toni and I decided we should befriend you. Again. So you won’t be so lonely anymore. Simple, right?”

Gilbert felt both touched and annoyed with those words. Annoyed that they dared think someone as awesome as him was lonely and touched that… they just might be right.

Gilbert hadn’t known they were moving to Germany until a week before and that was because he happened to hear Father mention it on the phone with someone else.

Living in Germany… was different. He had to get used to a lot of new things, learn a language he was not fluent in and leaving behind his friends. And when he finally moved back halfway through his senior year, his friends had already moved on without him.

“So?” Antonio asked.

“So, what?” Gilbert didn’t remember the question.

“Are you coming to the beach with us or not?” Francine asked.

Father had told him that he would be back from the courthouse at 4:00 and his father was usually precise about the time, so that meant he had 5 hours. 

And it’s not like he had anything better to do. Honestly, he was glad for the distraction.

“Sure,” Gilbert agreed. “Let me grab some things and we can go.”

“Yes!” Francine and Antonio cheered.

Gilbert didn’t know if he had made the right decision, hanging out with the people who had harassed him a week prior, but he found he didn’t care. He was happy for the much needed vacation time.

******

Gilbert had fun at the beach. Scratch that, he mostly had fun at the beach.

He knew he should have expected Francine’s usual antics when the three of them (plus Ludwig) decided to go to a place where people strutted around mostly half naked. Gilbert lost count of the amount of people Francine flirted with and even tried to get him to flirt with.

The thing was, Gilbert found he didn’t mind (as much). Francine’s antics were amusing to watch sometimes and he would never admit to her that he did think a few people she pointed out looked nice. Veerry nice.

Besides that, Gilbert had a blast. Antonio hadn’t lied when he said he was good with children. Gilbert had never seen his little brother laugh as much as he did that day.

After the beach, they ate at a cafe that served some of the best food Gilbert had ever tasted. He found that he missed American food, unhealthy though it may be. Francine scoffed at the menu and Antonio paid for them all.

It was a good day.

“So…?”

They were on Gilbert’s porch, enjoying the summer breeze. Ludwig had fallen asleep on the way over, so Gilbert had dragged his crib out into the front room and put him inside. He didn’t want the boy to get a sunburn so he didn’t bother to move him outside.

“So, what?” Gilbert asked.

“So, what did you think of today?” Francine asked, smiling. “Did you have fun with us?”

He never likes the way she phrases her questions, so Gilbert turns to answer Antonio instead, who was reclined on a bench.

“I had fun. Thanks for taking Ludwig and I out today.”

“No problem.” Antonio waved a hand lazily.

“Hey!” Francine shouted.

“What?” Gilbert asked.

“It was my idea!” Francine plopped herself into the seat next to Gilbert.

“I think I’m going to give the credit to Antonio. He didn’t harass me today by asking me ‘Does he look dtf?’.”

“I’m surprised you knew what that meant,” Francine said, giggling. 

Gilbert said, nothing. He didn’t want to encourage this conversation.

“Gil~” Gilbert flinched as a manicured nail drew a line down his arm. “Gil~”

“What?” Gilbert snapped.

“No need to be mean,” Francine smirked. “I was just wondering, what is your type?”

Not again _. Not again!_

“We already had this conversation before, Francine.” Gilbert scooched an inch to the right. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

“I’m curious~”

“Curious, my ass. Are you hitting on me again?”

Francine laughed. “Oh, Gil. You aren’t my type.”

That made Gilbert pause. Not her type?

“What do you mean I’m not your type!?”

“There’s no reason to be upset.” Francine studied her nails. “I mean, it just makes sense doesn’t it?”

Gilbert had no idea what she was talking about, but not her type!? He was everyone’s type! Everyone! Women and even men fell over at the thought of dating him! 

“Makes sense? No, it doesn’t make sense! What do you mean I’m not your type!”

“High class men with loads of money lying around. That sounds about right? Doesn’t that seem like the type of men I should be after?”

“What do you mean?” Gilbert was completely confused. “Should? Why don’t you just date who you want?”

“She doesn’t approve.” 

“Huh?”

Gilbert suddenly found himself way too close to glossed lips and bright blue eyes.

Her breath ghosted over his face as she whispered, “Would this show her?”

Gilbert found that he was way too confused to understand where the conversation had ended up, but three things were almost certain. 1) Something was wrong with Francine. 2) She was about to kiss him to ‘show her’? To prove a point to somebody? 3) He distinctly heard a door slam.

“Gilbert.” Gilbert and Francine jerked away from each other.

Standing at the base of the steps, looking for all the world as weary and done with the world as ever, was his father. The man usually looked impassive and intimidating. Now, Gilbert could see the tense lines of his face and the subtle grinding of his teeth. His father was livid, but something had caught him off guard, causing one pale eyebrow to lift in question.

“Father.” Gilbert coughed and stood. He glared at Francine who, surprisingly, had her head turned away. “They were just about to leave.”

His father said nothing as he climbed the porch steps. As the man stepped through the doorway, Francine stood.

“It was nice hanging out with you today, Gilbert.” And before he could think of a response, she practically ran down the steps.

“Well that was interesting.” 

Gilbert almost forgot Antonio was here.

“What the hell just happened?” Gilbert asked.

“Long story.” Antonio stretched and sighed. He stood and patted Gilbert on the shoulder. “We’ll see you later.”

Then Antonio disappeared down the street.

The two of them were an enigma. One moment, they were relaxing together, enjoying the summer breeze and the next, Francine was insulting his looks and trying to kiss him. Gilbert didn’t know whether to feel offended at the possibility of Francine trying to kiss him because he wasn’t her supposed ‘type’ or afraid that he was more worried about Francine’s wellbeing than the almost kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be depressing. It just happens sometimes...


	3. Encounters

“¡Hola!”

A few days later, Antonio showed up at his door.

“Hey,” Gilbert greeted. He subtly checked behind Antonio. 

“Fran’s not here today,” Antonio replied, answering the unspoken question.

Honestly, he should have guessed, otherwise, there would have been no knocking. “Oh.”

Antonio gave him a reassuring smile. “She’s fine. She just needed some time to herself. You know how girls are.”

“Yeah…”

Gilbert had been worrying over the blond for the past few days. Her behavior wasn’t unusual for her, but the words she had said didn’t sound right. They didn’t sound like Francine.

_ Why was he worrying about this girl he barely knew? _

“I need your help, Gil,” Antonio clapped his hands together and looked up at him with big eyes. “Please!”

“Help with what?” Gilbert had a couple of essays to write. He had procrastinated and now the deadline was way too close for him to waste time. He just needed to calm his friend down and hopefully send him on his way.

Antonio’s face lit up. “I have this friend. She’s really, really special to me and I want to make her something.”

“So you need some ideas?” Gilbert didn’t know much about getting presents for girls. Last time he did that, he got ice cream thrown in his face. “Well, just buy her the usual. You know, roses and chocolate.”

“But it’s not as special!” Antonio insisted. “Besides, I already have something planned. I just need your help setting it up.”

“Oh.”

“So will you help me?”

“Sorry, Tonio. I can’t…” Antonio gave him the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. God damn it. “Okay, okay. I’ll help. You’re lucky that Ludwig is with a friend today.”

The pair walked the short distance to the parking lot.

“Thanks a lot for doing this.”

“It’s no problem.”

They drove for a short distance in silence, until Antonio decided he couldn’t stand the silence and turned on the radio. Music he was unfamiliar with floated out of the radio. He found that he liked a few of the songs that played.

When they got out of the car, Gilbert asked about them.

“Oh, you like my taste in music~? I can send you my playlist. Do you have an instagram?”

After the trade, Antonio led them around the house to the backyard. Its grass and trees looked nice and tidy except for the rows and rows of bottles that lay strewn around.

“What exactly are we going to do?”

“We’re making a bottle tree!” Antonio picked up a bottle. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a wine bottle.

“Bottle tree?” Gilbert looked around and saw that most if not all of the bottles were wine bottles. “Where the hell did you get all this wine? Are you an alcoholic?”

Antonio’s eyes briefly twitched. “No. I found them.”

Gilbert didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Not yet anyway.

“Okay, so, what are we doing with these bottles?”

“We’re going to put lights in them and attach them to that tree.”

Gilbert followed Antonio’s eyes. The biggest tree, the one sitting in the middle was old, but looked sturdy.

“It’s said,” Gilbert’s eye’s flickered back to Antonio as the other began speaking. “That bottle trees protect the home from evil spirits, well, according to the internet. So I wanted to make one.”

Gilbert was beginning to see that there was a lot more to the pair, Francine and Antonio, than he had first realized. Both of them seemed to have some odd baggage, not that he himself wasn’t carrying a case himself. He just never would have thought…

“So, are you ready to get started?”

Gilbert picked up a glass and twirled it in his hand. He smirked.

“Ready whenever you are.”

It took the two practically all day to finish with the tree. It had taken many broken glass bottles and bandages, and when the sun began to disappear over the horizon, a few flashlights were needed.

“Done!” Gilbert gasped, collapsing onto the ground. Antonio laughed and lay next to him.

“So when exactly is this friend going to see this?” Gilbert asked. “Are you going to bring her over here?”

“Nope!” Antonio answered, cheerful. “She’ll see it when she gets home.”

“What?” Gilbert asked, confused. “Is this for a sibling? Your mother?”

“No, we’re not related.”

“Then…” Gilbert tried connecting the dots. “Wait, is this not your house?”

“Nope!”

“What!?” Gilbert sat up. “We broke into someone’s property?!”

“We didn’t break in,” Antonio corrected. “We just walked in, remember?”

“Antonio!” a high pitched voice, screeched.

Gilbert watched as the backyard lights flickered on and a grumpy brunette stepped out onto the porch.

“Chiara!” Antonio exclaimed. He made his way over to her. “You’re finally home!”

“This isn’t your home bastard! I should call the cops on you for trespassing.” The girl, Chiara, looked over at Gilbert. “Who's the freak? Your boyfriend? I hope you weren’t having sex in my backyard because I’ll kick both your asses!”

Gilbert marveled at the girl. How could someone be so pretty, beautiful even, and have such a foul mouth? 

“What the hell did you just-”

“That’s Gilbert,” Antonio said, cutting Gilbert off and steamrolling over the insults being thrown at him. “We aren’t dating. He came here to help me make this present for you!”

“Present?” Chiara sniffed in disdain. “What present? It better not be shitty or-”

“I promise it’s not,” Antonio said. He turned to Gilbert and pointed. “Turn it on Gil.”

Gilbert chose not to comment on the blatant disrespect. He had come here to help a friend, not to curse someone out.

Gilbert found the cord with a switch. Squinting in anticipation, Gilbert flicked the switch to  _ on _ .

He was surprised at how beautiful it was. The lights they placed in the bottles were being muted by the glass, but they looked no less pretty. They almost reminded him of fairy lights from a far off memory.

“Wow, Tonio! You really outdid yourself!” Gilbert said.

“Where did you get all of these bottles, Antonio?”

Gilbert didn’t like that tone.

“Where do you think?” Antonio replied.

“Put them back.” Chiara turned on her heel.

“But-”

“Put them back! Take down that shitty tree and put the bottles back, dumbass. You call this a present?” Chiara laughed.

“You… you bitch!”

Chiara whirled around, eyes landing on Gilbert, whose face was turning pink in the artificial light.

“What did you say, micropenis?”

“The fuck!?” Gilbert strode closer to the two, nails digging harshly into his fist as he squared off with the girl. “Who the hell are you saying has a micropenis, bitch?”

“And who the hell are you calling a bitch!” Chiara shouted.

“Guys...” Antonio said, trying to placate the two, but his words were ignored.

“You, you ingrate!” Gilbert pointed at the brightly lit tree. “Antonio and I slaved over that tree for hours, just so he could surprise you with it and this is the thanks you give him?!”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion!” Chiara’s face twisted into a sick grin. “And why the hell should I care about your ‘hard work.’ Toni would be happy to fuck your bitchass afterwards, so I don’t know why you’re complaining. You should be grateful that Antonio’s such an idiot.”

Gilbert ground his teeth together. If one listened closely over the sound of the adrenaline, they’d hear it grinding like a saw on his withering nerves.

“We aren’t dating! That’s not the problem here!” Gilbert could distantly hear more voices approaching. “Antonio made this for  _ you _ !”

“Like I said, I didn’t ask for your opinion!” Chiara shoved Gilbert as hard as she could. Gilbert stumbled back, but managed to catch himself before he fell.

_ That bitch! _

“Gil!” Antonio grabbed one of Gilbert’s arms, keeping him in place. “Let’s go.”

Gilbert didn’t budge. He continued to give the girl a dark stare that she reciprocated. He didn’t move until Chiara had been ushered into the house by a younger boy, and the lights from the tree had been turned off.

“Gil. Let’s go.” Antonio whispered.

Gilbert complied.

The ride back to his house was silent. Deadly silent. When they arrived at his house, most of his rage was gone, replaced by frustration and concern.

Antonio pulled up in front of his house. 

“Do you want to come inside?”Gilbert asked after a moment.

“No… I should be getting home.”

“I can make you some hot chocolate. We can maybe watch a movie?”

“Don’t you have something to do?”

Gilbert’s eyes widened in surprise as he remembered his deadline. He was never going to make it in time. Well, that was one opportunity for money, down the drain.

“I’m fine, Gil.” He didn’t look fine. Gilbert made sure to tell him so. “I’m… going to be okay.”

“She didn’t have to do that!” Just the memory of that girl was enough to get his blood boiling again. “She didn’t have to be a fucking bitch!”

“I’m sorry about today. You spent all day helping me and then you had to see that.” Antonio looked so miserable, Gilbert was sure he had never seen a more miserable human being. Well, one his age anyway.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in, man?”

“I’m sure.”

Gilbert exited the car. Before Antonio pulled off, he rolled down the window.

“I’ll see you later, Gil.”

“See you later, Toni.”


	4. Daycare Visit

It’s been two weeks. Two whole weeks since he’s been harassed about dating, about secret love children, about going out, about anything.

He was concerned. He hasn’t seen any of his friends in a while. Gilbert considered visiting them multiple times, but then he would always remember the lack of address.

He had Antonio’s insta and had added Francine soon after, but they barely texted. It took days for Francine to follow him back.

Gilbert admits that he’s being a little strange. The two were basically strangers who only knew Gilbert for basically a few weeks. Why would Gilbert go so far for people he barely knew?

The answer was simple. Gilbert was lonely.

His family, quite frankly, was a mess at the moment. His step mom and his father were going through some legal mumbo jumbo regarding their divorce. Gilbert didn’t care too much, honestly. The woman was unbelievably strict and suffocating. She could never replace his mother.

The legal battle between them would be settled by now if not for a certain factor, a certain person. Ludwig.

Ludwig was the cause for the longer legal battle between his ‘parents’. Ludwig was the reason he had to stay in state for school. Between moving to America and expenses with legal stuff, Father didn’t have enough money to support daycare, not to mention paying for out of state schooling, especially the school he wanted to go to. This all added up to Gilbert being forced to babysit. 

It was tiring, to be completely honest. Watching after a child took a lot of care and effort. Ludwig may as well be his kid with how much he spends time with him.

But, Gilbert found a solution! A daycare who would provide all of their needs for a reasonable price. Gilbert loved his little brother to death, but he would rather take on a job and pay for Ludwigs daycare himself than be constantly plagued by Ludwigs crys.

With all of this going on, Gilbert really wished his friends were here. They made his summer much more fun.

Gilbert resolved to find out his friends addressed himself. Though he found the thought a little creepy, Gilbert decided once he had the free time, he was going to go searching.

The day came one cloudy Saturday afternoon. Gilbert had finally found some reprieve from his work so he could go and check out the daycare.

The daycare was holding some kind of special program, so he was invited to attend and scope the place out. So, with Ludwig in hand, Gilbert entered the daycare.

“Welcome! We thank you for choosing our day- urk!”

Gilbert stood frozen as he watched the girl behind the counter stare him down.

It was _fucking_ _Chiara_.

“You.”

Chiara frowned. “I have a name you know.”

“Really?”Gilbert clenched the hand holding Ludwig tighter. “I don’t remember you telling it to me. The night was such a blur.”

Chiara scowled. “You don’t have to be an a- rude about it.”

“Rude!?” Gilbert’s voice rose an octave. “Me? Rude? I’m not the one who began cursing people out on sight without meeting them. Or who didn’t acknowledge the hardwork-!”

“Is there a problem here?”

A man dressed to the nines in high fashion entered from a side door. His presence immediately had Gilbert on edge in ways he couldn’t explain.

“No, Father.” Chiara plastered on a smile. “I was just helping-”

“It didn’t sound like much  _ help _ was being given.” The man cut in. He turned back to Gilbert, a smile on his lips that never came close to reaching his eyes. Hell, it barely looked as if he was smiling at all, more like, grimacing in an extremely strange fashion. 

The man strode towards him, hands outstretched. “Hello there, young man. I am Enzo Vargas.”

“Gilbert Beilschmidt.” Gilbert took the man’s hand, though he really, really didn’t want to.

“Gilbert, huh.” Enzo looked him over, his eyes landing on Ludwig. “I assume you’re here for the program?”

“Uh, yeah-”

“Then Chiara will escort you.”

“What!?”

A sharp look shut down Chiara’s protests.

“You have been causing unrest in the Center all day, Chiara. Give Mr.Beilschmidt a tour. I’ll get Feliciano to take over counter duty.”

Chiara stiffly nodded.

With his smile back in place, Enzo said, “I hope you find our daycare to be to your taste.”

“Thanks?”

Within minutes, Gilbert was walking down a barren hallway being shown various classrooms.

“Those two rooms are the nursery. Obviously that’s for the really small children. You’ll probably want to look at that classroom. That’s the toddler room for kids who can walk, but aren’t potty trained…”

Enzo Vargas. Chiara’s father. The man was intimidating. He wasn’t as obviously buff as his father, but his attitude, his demeanor… It sent chills down his spine. 

The man obviously had issues. He heard about Gilbert’s problem with his daughter and still chose to send her to be his escort. What was his goal? Why did he send Gilbert to receive a personal tour?

“Hey! Are you listening to me?” 

Gilbert almost forgot she was there. He shifted Ludwig to his other arm. The child looked content to stare.

“What?”

“Are. You. Listening?” Chiara crossed her arms. “What’s the point in me giving a tour if you aren’t going to listen to me?”

He didn’t understand her. He couldn’t fathom why Chiara was acting so…  _ different _ . Two weeks ago she was cursing him and Antonio out because of a present. Now… she was, what, nice?

“What’s up with you?”

“Huh?”

“Last time I saw you, you insulted me, cursed me out, and pushed me! What’s changed? Why are you being so nice?”

Chiara’s eyes flashed. Grinding her teeth, she replied, “I had every right to be upset.”

“Did you?” Gilbert laughed. This had to be good. “What reason could you possibly have for shitty treatment, huh?”

“Well for one,” A little bit of the old Chiara seeped back in as she took a few steps toward Gilbert. “You broke onto my property.”

“I-” He couldn’t deny it. He had no idea that’s what they were doing at the time, but…

“Two,” Chiara’s voice steadily rose as she stopped a foot from him. “You two  _ stole  _ our wine bottles.”

“Those were yours?”

“Three!” Chiara wasn’t even listening to him anymore. “You desecrated my backyard! And guess who had to clean it up? Guess who had to explain to my father why his wine bottles were strung up in a tree! He blamed me for that shit, and Antonio, the bastard decided to disappear after all of the shit he’s put me through-” Chiara’s voice broke.

Gilbert stared. He thought that Chiara was being irrational when she started cursing them out the other day. Nothing excused the shit she said, but he had no idea she had a  _ reason _ for being upset.

“Damn, I-”

“Don’t fucking apologize to me, bastard.” Chiara growled. She turned and began to walk swiftly in the other direction. “All you men are the same.”

“Hey!” Gilbert struggled to catch up. “I am sorry about what you went through, but I think I deserve an apology.”

Chiara stopped and spun toward him.

“Apology? Why do you deserve an apology? You-”

“Antonio wanted to give you something nice. We worked for hours setting up that tree! And then you come out, cursing us to high hell and saying the stupidest shit! You insulted me by calling me a freak before I even opened my mouth! You think I don’t need an apology after that?”

Chiara frowned, but didn’t reply. She began walking in the other direction again.

Gilbert laughed.  _ Of course she didn’t.  _

Chiara led him through a few more hallways, though it seemed like the tour was over. They arrived back at the counter a few minutes later where a young boy stood chatting with an older woman.

“Chiara!” the boy exclaimed. He shooed the woman he was talking to into another room and turned back to the girl. “What are you doing here? I thought Father told you-”

“Fuck him.” Chiara rounded the counter and dropped out of sight. A moment later she emerged with some papers and a pen.

“Cey, what are you doing?”

“Hush, Feli.” Ciara scribbled something on the paper. She slid it across the counter. “Here, bastard. Sign.”

Gilbert frowned. “What? Why the-”

“Sign dammit!”

“I’m not randomly signing anything  _ you  _ hand to me!”

“It’s a form about your brother, dumbass! I don’t know if he has any medical issues or diseases! Fill it out!”

“What?” Gilbert scanned the sheet. “Don’t you have to be screened first?”

Chiara gave a long suffering sigh. She gritted her teeth and looked as if she were in pain as she said, “You don’t have to. I’m vouching for you. You also don’t have to pay for the first three months.”

“What…” Did she say he wouldn’t have to pay? Why?” Why are you doing this?”

“Just shut up and sign the damn papers!”

Well, he wasn’t turning this down. It was an opportunity to save money. It sure saved him a lot of trouble.

Grudgingly, Gilbert said, “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me.” Chiara signed a few lines, then put the papers in a manila folder. “You can start bringing him here Monday.”

Gilbert smiled, relief hitting him like a tidal wave. For three months he wouldn’t have to pay for daycare! This really took some stress off his shoulders.

Before Chiara could head into the backroom, Gilbert grabbed her arm.

“No, really, thank you.” 

Chiara’s cheeks darkened. “Don’t thank me. Just… take this as my apology for the other day.”

And then she disappeared.

“Hey.”

Gilbert turned to see the kid, Feli, staring at him with happy eyes.

“You’re the person who was with Tonio that one time, right?”

“Uh, yeah?

“Well when you see him, can you tell him that Chiara really misses him. And me and Marcio and Mother and Father. Tell him we all miss him!”

“Sure.” 

“Thank you!” The boy disappeared after his sister.

Gilbert stepped out into the summer day, feeling lighter than before.

“Yes!” Gilbert exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air. He held Ludwig in his hands, who had been nodding off to sleep. “Ludwig, we did it! We found you a daycare!”

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could ruin this moment for him.

“Shit.” That… didn’t come from him. Gilbert stared at the small child who opened his mouth again, “Shit! Shit! Shit!”

_ Shit!  _ Father was going to  _ kill _ him!


End file.
